


Closing Time

by CelticMuse34



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMuse34/pseuds/CelticMuse34
Summary: What happens when you're alone at closing time and your last customer is one you won't soon forget?





	Closing Time

Yet another late night shift at Starbucks was the last thing Niki wanted to deal with but here she was working until closing. To make matters worse it is Friday night meaning everyone would bum rush the store shortly before closing time at 11:30 and by the time she finished helping everyone, clearing the store and finished clean-up it would be well past midnight. Atleast she wasn’t alone right. Nope tonight she was, her coworker Dallas had gotten sick about an hour ago and left her high and dry to handle close up alone.

Glancing at the clock Niki was somewhat relieved it was already 11pm, which meant her night was so close to being over. As if on cue the bell above the door chimed and in came the last minute crew. Niki took a deep breath and set about taking orders, letting the customers know it would be a bit of a wait since she was alone and having to do a job that was easier split between two people (making beverages and working the register). Once every order was taken Niki set about making the orders and handing them out to the customers. Though she enjoyed her job and mingling with the customers at the moment she was cussing everything about it, especially Dallas and his weak stomach. It took some time but Niki finally handed out the last drink to the last customer who thanked her before exiting the store. Checking the clock again she cringed, it was already 12:30 in the morning which meant her night was going to a long one. Taking off her apron Niki went to walk from behind the counter to lock the front door so she could get busy with the clean up. However she didn’t get very far before the bell above the door chimed alerting her to another customer. Sighing Niki continued around the counter, “I’m sorry but we are closed” she stated then promptly froze. Standing right in front of her was Donnie freaking Wahlberg.

Donnie had decided to forego his usual red bull for a cup of coffee tonight and when he pulled into the parking lot of the Starbucks he was thrilled to see the open sign still on. He made quick work of heading inside but didn’t get very far before a voice told him they were closed and he came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. By the time his brain caught up with the rest of his body she spoke again. “Actually I don’t mind making one more drink, just let me lock the door and turn off the open light.” She told him with a smile. Then walked past him and set about the task at hand before again taking her spot behind the counter. “Alright Mr. Wahlberg what can I get for you?” she asked him. “Well you clearly know who I am and in that you have me at a disadvantage. So first I would like to order up a name.” he told her giving her that panty melting Wahlberg smirk.

It was one thing for Niki to be standing here face to face with Donnie but when he smirked at her she could instantly feel heat pooling between her legs. “Yes I do know who you are and to answer your question I’m Niki.” She told him trying everything in her power to maintain her self control. “Niki,” he replied her name rolling off his tongue and sending a shiver thru her body. “A beautiful name for an equally beautiful lady.” He continued. If it wasn’t for the counter Niki would have been melted into a puddle at his feet. “Also please call me Donnie or Dub or whatever you would like. Mr. Wahlberg is just too formal.” Smiling Niki nodded “Okay Dub it is truly a pleasure to meet you. So what can I get you tonight?” “I would like a large coffee and for you to join me.” He was definitely making it hard for Niki to keep her composure. “Alright, two coffees coming up. Go grab a seat and I will be with you shortly.” Niki turned her attention to fixing their coffees as Donnie went to a booth in the back corner of the store away from the windows.

Finishing up their drinks Niki took a deep breath, she was fixing to have coffee with Donnie Wahlberg and her inner fangirl was on the edge of a nervous breakdown wanting to bust loose. When she got to the booth she handed Donnie his coffee and moved to sit across from him. She was stopped in her tracks though when Donnie placed his hand on her arm and stood from the booth. Without a word he took her coffee and placed it on the table before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Fireworks exploded inside of Niki as her senses went into overload at the feel of Donnie’s arms wrapped around her and the scent of his cologne swirling in the air. Once they both needed air Donnie pulled back leaning his forehead against hers. “Man I’ve been wanting to do that since you came from behind that counter earlier.” He said with a smile. Niki was finding it hard to make a complete thought, so asking her to form a sentence was out of the question at the moment. Locking eyes with him she was floored to see the lust in his eyes that currently matched the lust pulsating thru her body. Before she could force herself to say anything Donnie attacked her mouth again wasting no time using his tongue to fight for dominance in the kiss. Not that he had much to fight against cause at the moment Niki was willing to let him dominate anything he wanted. No sooner had that thought entered her head than Donnie’s hands began a sensual assault of her body. Donnie whisked her shirt off in one swift movement and tossed it at the booth they had left vacant and it wasn’t long before her bra followed. Immediately Donnie dropped his mouth to her breasts and wrapped his lips around her nipple licking and nipping at the swollen bud. Once he was satisfied with his conquest he swapped to the other nipple and delivered the same wonderful attention there before kissing his was down her body stopping right above her pant line. Tearing his mouth from her body he looked up at her with a smile. Niki grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to her and kissed him. “I think you are wearing too many clothes.” She told him before whipping his shirt over his head and adding it to the pile he had started on the booth. Niki continued kissing him while reaching down and undoing his belt and popping the button loose on his jeans. Pushing his jeans down his legs Niki pulled away from their kiss with a smirk. He had decided to go commando and his hard on sprung out on full display. Sinking to her knees Niki wrapped her hands around him, running them up and down his length slowly, extracting a groan from him that had her toes curling. That groan was all the encouragement she needed and she leaned up and took him into her mouth. “Oh fuck Niki that’s it!” Donnie shouted threading his fingers into her hair. He was in heaven and if she kept sucking on him like that the party would be over before it got started.

Pulling his cock from her mouth with a soft pop Donnie stood Niki back up and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. “Baby as amazing as that was and believe me that was amazing, that’s not how this is going to end, I believe you are the one wearing too many clothes now.” He told her smirking and wasting no time getting her pants off and adding them to their clothes pile. Taking her by surprise Donnie lifted her up on a table top before kneeling between her legs. Starting at her ankle Donnie kissed his way up her left leg slowly, once he got to her center he skipped over it and showed the same attention to her right leg. Once again reaching her center Donnie began a sensational assault on her clit with that wonderful, talented tongue of his. He licked and sucked at her core like it was the fountain of youth and Niki felt like she was flying. As he continued his assault with his tongue he slipped two fingers inside of her. Her body was on fire and she was climbing toward her peak quickly. “Oh Dub, please, don’t stop.” She screamed in ecstasy and Donnie could tell she was teetering on the edge. He quickly stopped his assault and stood earning a frustrated growl from Niki. Leaning over her he kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear “Don’t worry baby we’re gonna take the plunge together.” And with a quick thrust he entered her. “Oh fuck baby you’re so tight.” Donnie said working himself in and out of Niki finding a comfortable groove. “Harder Dub, please fuck me harder.” She begged before her breathe hitched as he found her g-spot. Donnie wasn’t one to disappoint so he quickly obliged thrusting harder and faster into her. “Niki baby, I’m ready to take that plunge.” Donnie whispered to her in his backrub voice and that was all it took to have her flying apart under him. Simultaneously they screamed one another’s names as he filled her completely while she rode wave after wave of the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever experienced.

Coming down from their high Donnie grabbed some napkins to clean them up a bit then he helped Niki dress before dressing himself. Once they were completely dressed Donnie took her into his arms again and kissed her before letting her go. Niki quickly made them two fresh coffees and that sat and talked for a bit before Donnie gave her all of his contact info and also getting hers. Niki finished her coffee and set about cleaning the store making sure to clean “their” table with extra care while Donnie sat by continuing to fill the store with conversation and keeping her company until she was finished. As they headed out the door Niki flipped the lights off laughing as she locked the door behind them. “What’s so funny?” Donnie asked clearly missing the joke. “Oh I’m just thinking this is actually my favorite time.” She told him and he just looked at her confused. “What time would that be?” Smiling Niki wrapper her arms around Donnie’s waist. “Closing time.”


End file.
